Runaway
by snice
Summary: Big things come in small packages. Dhr. R&R.


Disclaimer: I love J.K. Rowling and her Harry Potter. Unfortunately, she doesn't love me. :( lol  
A/N: I'm still currently working on the sequel of 'For the Love of Cheesecakes' so this is just a silly idea that suddenly popped up. -

The moon shone brightly under a starless sky. It was a full moon. Dragonflies could be seen fluttering around. Their tiny wings were flapping madly and they made those buzzing sounds that one could easily decipher. Butterflies were seen fluttering too. Their colorful wings made them stand out from the rest of the critters but they fluttered low, on the flowers. The flowers then were blooming. They were in all shapes, sizes, and colors. One could not easily classify from one flower to another.  
These winged creatures were peacefully dancing around those flowers. Their calm dispositions could make a being green with envy.  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

_Have we lost them?  
Hopefully..  
I wish we could find a place..  
Yeah..  
Ohh, my feet hurts. Can we take a rest?  
No. We must get going. They could catch us.  
We could find a safe place to hide. A tree with a small hollow on its trunk would do.  
Do you think we could fit in that?! I don't think so..  
What?? You think I'm fat? Well, if you definitely think so, I should have stayed.  
Don't be such a baby! We need to get going before the sun rises. We couldn't risk to be spotted by them..  
I know. I just..need..Oh. Never mind._

The winged critters followed them, never losing their tracks. The dragonflies followed the blonde's head while the butterflies followed the mass of brown curls. This was a rare opportunity. They rarely see human beings enter their paradise and they would want to observe them. They felt the need to protect them, no matter how tiny they were.

_Draco, i really need to sit down.  
No. I promise we could do that when we have completely lost them.  
I think they have completely given up. We couldn't see them from here anymore.  
Sshh.. Hermione, like i told you, we couldn't take the risk.  
Ok. i give up.  
----  
----  
Do you really need to sit down and take that damned rest?!  
Yes..  
Fine.._

The critters watched them as they came across a large tree with a hollow trunk. They watched the two as they made themselves comfortable. The boy was wrong, the critters thought. The girl fit perfectly beside him. They fit perfectly in that hollow. They were fit for each other. Minutes passed, they soon realized that the pair was finally dozing off. The butterflies went near. They softly landed on the girl's white dress. It had lots of frills and laces. It smelled like roses. They immediately liked it.  
The dragonflies flew over the blonde's head. They circled around it for a while until they landed on his black pants. It felt soft. They looked up. He was wearing a black tie and his white shirt was untucked.

The sun rose over the horizon. It was a beautiful sunrise. The critters wanted to wake them up so the pair could see it. They flapped their wings on their peaceful faces.

_Huh..uhh..oww..  
Huh? ohh..oww..my back hurts..where--whoa! Draco! Where are we?!  
Have you lost your mind, Granger??  
Oh! right..we definitely lost them, haven't we? And..it's not Granger. Don't you forget that I'm a Malfoy now, Draco..  
I know, I know. Hey look! We could see the sunrise from here..  
Ohh. It's beautiful... It's definitely a new day..  
Yeah. A new day. And a new life with me, Hermione..  
Yeah.. A new life with you. _sigh_ I think we better get back to Harry, Ron, and---Lucius. I wouldn't care anymore if they blow their heads off!  
Hmm..that's my girl!_

The critters watched them stand up and slowly leave. They followed them until they reached the spot where they found the pair last night. The girl stopped and glanced back at the flowers. The wind was slowly picking up. The scent of her dress matched the flowers. The critters immediately landed on the flowers, just across her line of sight. She knelt down and touched their wings. They were calm. She nodded at them once and a faint smile graced her lips. They were enthralled. For the first time, they were successful. They protected them, no matter how tiny they were.


End file.
